momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
MemorieS ~Bitter Sweet Pineapple~
MemorieS ~Bitter Sweet Pineapple~ (MemorieS〜Bitter Sweet Pineapple〜) is the summer edition of the Seiko Matsuda tribute album. The album features momo and four members from Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku: Reina Miyazaki, Rika Mayama, Mirei Hoshina, and Hinata Kashiwagi. The album was released on August 24, 2011. Details Background and Promotion Information. Track List All tracks are covers of Seiko Matsuda songs. #Miami Gozen 5-ji (マイアミ午前5時 - Translation) ~ Chiaki (千秋) 4:33 #Lemonade no Natsu (レモネードの夏 - Translation) ~ Konomi Fujimura (藤村鼓乃美) 3:09 #Madras Check no Koibito (マドラス・チェックの恋人 - Translation) ~ momo 3:05 #Nagisa no Balcony (渚のバルコニー - Translation) ~ marina 4:02 #Vacancy ~ MARiA 3:52 #Tengoku no Kiss (天国のキッス - Translation) ~ Haruka Suwa (諏訪はるか) 4:14 #MAUI ~ Manami (Jyukai) (愛未（樹海）) 3:57 #Aoi Sangoshou (青い珊瑚礁 - Translation) ~ Mayu Kudou (工藤真由) 4:03 #Natsu no Tobira (夏の扉 - Translation) ~ Reina Miyazaki, Rika Mayama, Mirei Hoshina, and Hinata Kashiwagi from Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (宮崎れいな・真山りか・星名美怜・柏木ひなた from 私立恵比寿中学) 3:40 #Sleeping Beauty ~ Hamar (ChemmyKiller) 4:14 Song Information Miami Gozen 5-ji *Number-th Single of Group *Song on Seiko Matsuda's seventh album, Utopia (ユートピア). *Lyrics: Name (松本隆) *Composer: Name (来生たかお) *Arranger: Name (大村雅朗) Lemonade no Natsu *Number-th Single of Group *Coupling track on Seiko Matsuda's ninth single, Nagisa no Balcony. *Lyrics: Name (松本隆) *Composer: Name (呉田軽穂(松任谷由実)) *Arranger: Name (新川博) Madras Check no Koibito *Number-th Single of Group *Coupling track on Seiko Matsuda's tenth single, Komugiiro no Mermaid (小麦色のマーメイド). *Lyrics: Name (松本隆) *Composer: Name (呉田軽穂(松任谷由実)) *Arranger: Name (松任谷正隆) Nagisa no Balcony *Number-th Single of Group *Seiko Matsuda's ninth single. *Lyrics: Name (松本隆) *Composer: Name (呉田軽穂(松任谷由実)) *Arranger: Name (松任谷正隆) Vacancy *Number-th Single of Group *Song on Seiko Matsuda's eleventh album, The 9th Wave. *Lyrics: Name (銀色夏生) *Composer: Name (原田真二) *Arranger: Name (大村雅朗) Tengoku no Kiss *Number-th Single of Group *Seiko Matsuda's thirteenth single. *Lyrics: Name (松本隆) *Composer: Name (細野晴臣) *Arranger: Name (細野晴臣) MAUI *Number-th Single of Group *Song on Seiko Matsuda's tenth album, Windy Shadow. *Lyrics: Name (松本隆) *Composer: Name (NOBODY) *Arranger: Name (大村雅朗) Aoi Sangoshou *Number-th Single of Group *Seiko Matsuda's second single. *Lyrics: Name (三浦徳子) *Composer: Name (小田裕一郎) *Arranger: Name (大村雅朗) Natsu no Tobira *Number-th Single of Group *Seiko Matsuda's fifth single. *Lyrics: Name (三浦徳子) *Composer: Name (財津和夫) *Arranger: Name (大村雅朗) Sleeping Beauty *Number-th Single of Group *Song on Seiko Matsuda's ninth album, Tinker Bell. *Lyrics: Name (松本隆) *Composer: Name (大村雅朗) *Arranger: Name (大村雅朗) Featured Members *momo *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学) **Reina Miyazaki (宮崎れいな) **Rika Mayama (真山りか) **Mirei Hoshina (星名美怜) **Hinata Kashiwagi (柏木ひなた) Chart Positions and Certification Information Oricon :Weekly Sales: Number :Monthly Reported Sales: Number :Monthly Rank: Number :Yearly Reported Rank: Number :Yearly Reported Sales: Number Billboard Peak Position: Certification The album is certified ... by the RIAJ. Trivia *The songs were selected by Chiaki. Chiaki also supervised the entire tribute album series. *Two singers on the album were chosen by audition."MemorieS～Bitter Sweet Pineapple～完成！！ (2011.07.27)". インフォメーション | 千秋 | ソニーミュージック オフィシャルサイト. Accessed on 15 Aug. 2017. References External Links *Official Site Entry on momo's Official Website (archived) *Official Site Entry on Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku's Official Website *Official Album Website Navigation Category:Momo Other Albums Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Other Albums